Fated
by moonflwr
Summary: Draco Malfoy's life is complicated. What happens when he falls in love with someone whose life is equally complicated? HPDM slash. Possible Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was a fine summer day.

2 toddlers were playing and laughing in the beautiful garden of the Malfoy Manor. Flowers of every colour bloomed. This cheerful garden formed a stark contrast to the white and splendid building behind it.

The children were watched over by several timid-looking house elves. Although their little heads were bowed as a sign of submission, they were very alert in case of any emergency.

One of the toddlers was the Malfoy heir, the one and only rightful successor of the Malfoy inheritance. He was a pale, blond boy and was very well-dressed for a play date. The other one was quite different from the Malfoy boy. He had messy jet-black hair and beautiful green eyes. He was dressed only in simple t-shirt and shorts but he too, was the sole heir to a great fortune. The Potter fortune.

The boys were having so much fun playing together. They have been best friends and playmates since their earliest memories. And once a week, their parents get together to have dinner. It was sort of a tradition, seeing that James Potter and Lucius Malfoy had been best friends in school. It was only right that their sons be best friends too.

Draco held up the toy broom and gave Harry a cheeky smile. "Let's ride on it together, Harry!"

Little Harry hesitated for a split second and nodded his head vigorously, eyes shining with excitement.

The boys straddled the toy broom and got ready to take off but a house elf stopped them. The house elf was dressed in a torn pillow cover and although his head was bowed, his eyes were bright and he seemed spirited.

"Young masters, Dobby can't let both of you ride the broom, masters. It is dangerous. Very dangerous."

Although Draco was only 5 years old, he was already very good at getting what he wanted and the house elves were all afraid of him. He gave Dobby a death stare and threatened to tell his father that Dobby did a bad job at looking after Harry and him.

Poor Dobby's eyes filled with tears and his lips quivered with fear. He knew what would happen to him if young master Draco really did complain to Master Malfoy so he let the boys continue but hit his head on the ground repeatedly as punishment for disobeying Master Malfoy and upsetting young master Draco.

With a jerk, the broom started to rise and Harry held on to Draco's waist for fear of falling off the broom even though it was only a few metres high.

Draco giggled, "Stop tickling me, Harry!"

"I'm not tickling!" Harry answered and held on even tighter.

Draco giggled again and the broom jerked unnaturally. It was a toy broom after all and not designed to take the weight of 2 boys. So it gave way and the boys tumbled to the ground.

There was silence at first and the house elves were too shocked to react. The elf called Dobby started to hit his head even harder against the floor. Then the boys' laughter filled the garden and they began wrestling playing on the grass. When they got tired, they lay on their backs and watched the clouds floating in the sky.

"Draco, can we be like this forever?" Harry asked innocently. Draco was his best friend and he would be so sad if Draco left him. He wanted Draco to be with him and by his side forever.

Draco's small hand found Harry's and he held it tightly.

"Of course. Nothing will ever bring us apart. Ever! We will be together forever, Harry."

To the boys, it was merely a childish and innocent proclamation of simple friendship, love between two very good friends. But to the deep and old magic protecting the Malfoy grounds, it was something very different. And unbeknownst to the boys or their parents or anyone else except the house elves, things were already being set in motion.

* * *

Inside the manor, Draco's and Harry's parents were talking in the study.

"This is a dark, dark time, James. I will not do what you are asking me to." Lucius Malfoy said heavily. "I have a family to think of and I will not jeopardise their safety. I'm sorry."

James Potter sighed and looked towards his wife for support. She gave him an encouraging nod and he continued, "Please Lucius. I'm asking this as your best friend and as a fellow husband and father. I only have you and your family's best intention in mind. Voldemort is on the rise and if we don't do something about it, the wizarding world will fall. Our families are some of the oldest and most powerful wizarding families. Surely Voldemort has approached you and asked you to join him? "

"Yes, he has."

"So please, Lucius, please don't do it. So many innocent lives have been lost. Join Dumbledore instead. I'm sure we will be able to defeat Voldemort, especially since Dumbledore is the only wizard Voldemort has ever feared. Think about it, Lucius."

"And even if you don't join Dumbledore, just stay neutral and don't join Voldemort." James added as an afterthought.

"I will think about it."

"That's all I'm asking."

There was a prolonged silenced after that. It was as if the four adults were all contemplating theirs and their children's future in this uncertain time.

Voldemort was on the rise and he was recruiting all that was useful to him and his rise to power. He targeted many old wizarding families and had used his charm and persuasion to successfully bring many of them to the dark side. He had approached the Potters some time ago and they rejected him right away. As long as James was concerned, killing innocent lives was wrong and unforgivable no matter whether it was muggle or wizard lives. If Voldemort was in power, he would surely lose his dear Lily.

To Lily Potter, she was only worried about her precious son Harry. She only hoped for a safe and healthy environment for him to grow up in but bloody Voldemort just had to show up. She knew Voldemort wanted her dead since she was a muggleborn but what about her Harry? He was not pureblooded either and thinking about anyone hurting Harry made her so scared. She would do anything to protect him from any harm.

Lucius Malfoy had always been a cunning man but James was his best friend and he didn't want to upset or betray James. The Dark Lord approached him several days ago and spoke of great things. Lucius was tempted, very tempted. Furthermore, he was promised many splendid things if he were to join the Dark Lord's ranks. Power, money, prestige. It was a difficult struggle but he knew what was best for him and his family and he was going to stick to his decision. Nothing and nobody could sway him.

Narcissa Malfoy was a very smart woman too. However, she would listen to her husband and would only be concerned if Draco's safety was put at risk.

Narcissa was the one who broke the silence. "James, we will consider your proposition."

James nodded.

"Now, shall we have dinner?"

* * *

Everything went wrong for Draco after dinner.

Harry and his parents were invited to the study again. For some reason, Draco was not allowed to go. It was the first time he was denied something. Draco wanted to be there because Harry was there. He just wanted to spend more time with his friend and he couldn't understand why he wasn't allowed to be there with everyone, having fun.

He sulked all the way to his room and he even threw a huge tantrum, throwing his toys on the floor and kicking his blankie off the bed. The house elves were shaking and punishing themselves for upsetting young master Draco. And then he saw something that made him smile. It was Harry's toy horse. He had accidentally left it in Draco's room when they were playing last week.

Although Draco was young, he was a Malfoy through and through. Harry's toy horse gave him the perfect reason to go to his father's study. He was just there to return Harry's thing. It wasn't like he wanted to be there or anything. Draco smiled a silly smile and made his way to the study, as stealthily as he could manage.

As he neared the study, one small hand clutching the toy horse, he heard shouting and banging noises. It seemed like his parents and Harry's parents were arguing. Draco was scared but it all stopped with a flash of bright green light. The house was silent and Draco could hear his own heartbeat. Then he heard his mother sobbing.

Draco really wanted to know what had happened so he pushed open the study door and what he saw made him gasp. Uncle James and Aunt Lily were on the floor. Their eyes were wide open and they were motionless. Then he saw Harry on the floor too but in the other corner. He was motionless too. Draco knew they were all dead.

At that moment Lucius turned around and saw Draco at the door. Draco had never seen his father look so angry before. Lucius grabbed Draco and gave him two tight slaps across the face. Lucius had never laid a hand on Draco before this. That was the extent of how much Draco was pampered.

"Don't you dare breathe a word to anybody about anything you saw. You understand me?" Lucius asked harshly while shaking Draco's shoulders.

Tears rolling down his cheeks, Draco nodded but silently hated his father for hitting him. And he hated his parents for doing this to Harry and his parents. Harry was gone, forever taken away from him. They will never be together forever.

* * *

Author's note: Hi all, this is my first story. Be nice. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life.

* * *

It has been 6 years since that fateful night and everything in the Malfoy household changed when Draco saw that flash of deadly green light 6 years ago.

Draco hated his once beloved father to the core. Lucius Malfoy was strict before but at least he was around. Now he was ruthless, selfish and never around. Sometimes Draco felt sad for his mother because she had become a quiet shadow in the giant mansion. She would never be present during dinner and Draco rarely saw her.

Although Draco was just 11 years old, he had seen things that he was not supposed to see, heard things that were not meant for young boys to hear. Draco knew what dark and evil things went on in his dungeon every night. He could feel that person's presence. He could feel the fear of the people in the dungeon, permeating his house, tarnishing what little happy memory he had before he lost Harry.

There had not been a night when Draco would not dream about Harry, his best friend and closest confidant. Draco often wondered how things would be different had Harry survived that night. Even though they were only 5, they knew each other was special. Even the Malfoy grounds knew there was something different about them. Every single night for 6 years, Draco would wake up sweating and gasping for air, as though he had been submerged in the water. Every night the green light would jolt him awake, taunting him, mocking him.

Draco finally received his Hogwarts letter 2 days ago. Of course, he had no doubt he would get the letter. After all, his family is one of the oldest wizarding family but it was just a huge relieve when the letter finally arrived because it was his ticket to freedom. It was his ticket to leave the hell hole that was home. And he would be going to school with Greg and Vincent. Draco really did make an effort to make new friends after Harry was taken away from him but all his new friends, they were just different. He found it hard to share secrets with them; even laughing didn't feel natural enough as it had been with Harry. In a way, Draco treated them as mere companions, people to look out for him, to save his arse when he lands himself in trouble.

He was just lying on his bed when he heard a knock on the door followed by the high-pitched voice of Dobby.

"Young Master Draco, sir, Master Lucius is requesting you to go to the dungeon, sir."

A few more knocks later and Draco impatiently opened the door to reveal a bruised and bleeding Dobby. All of Draco's annoyance melted away at the sight of Dobby trembling. _He must have been tortured by that sick monster._ Draco thought to himself and started towards the dungeon. A feeling of dread overwhelmed him but he forced himself to go on.

* * *

"Well, well. Look who we have here."

Draco kept his eyes on the ground but goosebumps covered his skin once he entered the dungeon. The cold air of the dungeons coupled with the chilling voice of the dark lord almost made him shiver in disgust but he controlled himself and put on a neutral face. Hopefully the façade would be sufficient to not embarrass his father.

"My Lord," Draco said dutifully.

"Young Draco, you are going to Hogwarts soon am I not right?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"I see much potential in you, young Malfoy. Such talent you will be once you receive the _right kind_ of training. You will fit right into my inner circle." Voldemort emphasized 'right kind' and Draco knew which kind he was talking about but Draco had no interest in that kind of education.

"Draco, what are you waiting for? Thank Master for his confidence in you." Lucius said quickly while throwing Draco a nasty look after Draco's failure to respond.

"Thank you, my Lord." Draco said while keeping his eyes firmly on the ground and bowing slightly.

Meanwhile, Lucius glowed with pride at the dark lord's recognition of the service and loyalty of the Malfoy family. Years of service had finally paid off and he was finally the dark lord's right hand man, enjoying all the power and respect he desired. He knew it was all worth it, even though he had to take the lives of innocent people, including James and his family, to achieve his current status. It was all worth it, he decided.

* * *

September the first came all too soon for Draco.

Even though he looked forward to going to school and leaving the Manor, he was after all only an 11-year old and it was the first time he was leaving home by himself. The thought that he still had Greg and Vince comforted him a little.

He had spent the whole week shopping in Diagon Alley for school supplies and robes. Although it was not his first time there, he was still fascinated by the bustle and vibrancy of Diagon Alley. However, amidst all the movements and activities, Draco felt alone although he was constantly accompanied by bodyguards. He longed for his parents to notice him and love him once again, like they did before the Potters died.

At that moment, Platform 9 ¾ was full of parents sending their children off and Draco couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy. He looked around carelessly, trying to spot Greg and Vince so they could share a compartment. He saw parents hugging their children, older students catching up after a long summer break, a group of redheads that he guessed were the Weasleys.

And someone who looked remarkably like Harry.

Draco felt hope surge in his body. Could it really be Harry? He desperately hoped so but he knew that it was impossible. He saw the green light. And he saw Harry's lifeless body.

_But the same green eyes. That hair. _

Draco shook his head while muttering to himself. He was becoming mad, he decided. All the stress of going to school had finally got to him and all he needed was a good warm bath and maybe some quality sleep.

* * *

"Wow, this is one big castle." Vincent Crabbe said beside Draco and Draco couldn't help but roll his at that stupid comment.

After a relatively long train ride, the students had arrived at Hogwarts and the first years were now waiting to enter the Great Hall for their sorting ceremony. Before coming to Hogwarts, Draco had read about the ceremony and he knew that he was going to end up in Slytherin. Not that he would have it any other way, especially since his father had warned him about the consequences of landing in another house, particularly Gryffindor.

"Which house do you think you'll be in?" A girl with dark hair said.

"Gryffindor, of course. My whole family was in Gryffindor. My mum would kill me if the sorting hat puts me in Slytherin." A red-haired boy answered immediately.

Draco looked at the Weasley boy and gave him a disgusted look and noticed that he was wearing school robes that were too big for him. Also, they looked ratty and old.

"What are _you_ looking at?" The red head asked when he noticed Draco's snobbish gaze.

"At your disgustingly hand-me-downs, if you'd really like to know," Draco said coolly.

"Why you little…"

At that moment, Professor McGonagall appeared out of nowhere and prevented a fight from taking place between the 2 first-years. She led them through the doorway and into the Great Hall and many of the students were stunned by the breathtaking view of the night sky on the ceiling and the magnificence of hundreds of floating candles.

Not Draco. He was used to splendor and glamour.

* * *

"Black, James," McGonagall called and looked up briefly when nobody responded.

She called again and this time a black-haired boy raised his hand while slowly pushing his way through the group of first-years.

Draco's heart literally skipped a beat when he saw James' face. His mouth went dry and he couldn't believe his eyes. The boy who was sitting on the chair with the sorting hat over his head was the splitting image of Harry, albeit an older version. The hair, the eyes, the cheeks. Even the way he walked.

Trying very hard to control the emotions threatening to overwhelm him, Draco closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. When he opened them he saw Harry again. He was almost positively sure that the boy in front was Harry. He studied him carefully and noticed a lightning-bolt shaped scar on the boy's forehead.

That fact calmed Draco down a little because Harry didn't have any scar. But he continued to observe James until the sorting hat shouted out "Gryffindor!" and James let out a relieved smile.

It was definitely Harry. That same smile had haunted him for 6 years.

* * *

Author's note: Hi hope you guys like it. Please review. :)


End file.
